


2. Little incubus and his big, bad Alpha

by blank_lotto



Series: Blank’s archives [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Pounding With Cock, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dry Orgasm, Knotting, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Mild S&M, Mindfuck, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Spanking, Submission, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, ass pounding, cocklet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_lotto/pseuds/blank_lotto
Summary: Emerson, the incubus underestimated alphas, thinking they would be like all his previous experiences, falling down at their knees at the sight of an incubus. Oh how wrong he was, and Hugo was about to show him that. Now, he was going to learn something he'll never forget, specially taught by master Hugo.Read tags.
Relationships: Hugo/Emerson
Series: Blank’s archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035387
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	2. Little incubus and his big, bad Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> As always, enjoy! I never realised it has been about 6 months since i posted by previous work lol. Please do suggest any scenes you'd like to see in the comments. I'll see what i can do. Thank you for reading :)

Hugo woke up in the middle of the night feeling warm, blood, adrenaline pumping in his body, making his cock hard. He realised he was fully naked, and his hands were bound by ropes above his head. In the dark, with only the moonlight shining through his windows, illuminating his room, there was a figure at the end of his bed. 

“Who are you, and what do you want from me?” He inquired, trying to break out of his shackled arms. 

“Oh no, don’t worry...i’m not going to kill you, Mr. Alpha. Just...taking your seed.” a kid-like voice giggled as the figure moved closer.

It’s tiny bat-like wings could be now seen as his face was illuminated by the light. A small round face with big doe, purple eyes, tiny little horns poking out of his red hair. The small body crawled onto the bed, gradually climbing in between Hugo’s thick thighs, head resting beside his standing cock, round butt lifted high in the air. 

“Mm...you smell soooo good Mr. Alpha..” the kid said, taking deep breath, nuzzling his nose in the pubic hairs at the base of his cock, hands wondering at the V-line of Hugo’s lower ab, long nails trailing up and down his thighs. The small body arched, spreading its legs, moaning at the scent. Hugo could see a little tail swishing, wagging like a excited dog. It was then he realised that this kid was an incubus.

Purple orbs glowed in the dark, staring right at him. As if reading his mind, the incubus said, 

“Yes, i’m a incubus, so what?”

“Nothing.” Hugo grunted out, blood pumping in his veins as he started to wonder the things he could do to this little incubus. 

“Let me introduce myself, hi, my name is Emerson, and i’m a incubus here to suck your dick and to drink your cum. Oh, and, feel free to fuck me as well..hehe” The little incubus said, no, more like talking to Hugo’s cock, eyes constantly observing the shape of it. He smiled, sharp teeth gleaming as he licked a long strip up its shaft, then slurping the saliva he was drooling. 

“Just letting you know, Alpha, you’re cock is one of the largest i’ve seen. So thick...so long...mmm..your seed will be so thick...mm..” Emerson murmured as he suckled along the shaft while his hands wrapped around the cock, giving him long and slow strokes. He lapped at the tip that was leaking precum like a kitten drinking it’s milk, his mouth taking the head in.

Hugo moaned as he engraved this moment in his memory, this incubus taking his cock. He knew what Emerson was doing, his little incubus powers leaked through his skin, pheromones that would make any man, or for the matter of fact, anyone mad with lust, its aphrodisiacs increasing his levels of sensitivity. He smirked internally, pulling at the ropes bounding his wrists. Apparently this incubus doesn’t know what Alphas are like, and what it is to mess with one. Puny things like rope aren’t going to keep him down, but Hugo watched with amusement, looking forward to the show this little incubus was going to put on for him. Perhaps he’ll keep Emerson as his mate or pet, he thought. 

The incubus deep-throated the cock like it was nothing, easing its head into his mouth and down his throat, stuffing his mouth full with the alpha’s cock. Hugo groaned at the heat and tightness that wrapped around his hard member, the little incubus lips were stretched out around the thick girth of his shaft, face plunged into the bushes of his pubic hair. The incubus started to bob his head, fucking his throat with the cock. 

To Hugo, the wet slurping sounds was music to his ears, observing the red mop of hair moaning on his cock, little arse in the air as he squirmed, wagging his pointed tail. He decided to tease the incubus by thrusting his hips up when Emerson came down to take in his cock, choking him, knocking the air out of his lungs. Emerson was, to say the least, surprised. He had to stop and cough, taking in deep breaths, trying to recover. He had thought the alpha would be subdued by now, with his pheromones in the air, just like his previous experiences. 

Hugo noticed the surprise, oh, how Emerson had underestimated him. He also took note of the way Emerson had recovered and remembered to train him in the near-future to take his cock better, since this incubus will be his.

Emerson tried again after recovering, eagerly milking Hugo’s cock. He was way too cock hungry that he didn’t notice anything different about the Alpha in front of him. Hugo was enjoying the show this incubus was putting up for him as he continued to play with the little incubus continuously teasing the incubus.

After all his efforts on deep-throating the Alpha, sucking his cock for the past 10 or more minutes, he just couldn’t get Hugo to climax. Emerson sat back on the balls of his feet, glaring at Hugo. He whined out of frustration as he was hungry and tired, just like a kid. 

“Just give me your milk already Alpha! Why are you not cumming?! I want your milk! Do you know how tired I am!?” 

Upon hearing this, Hugo snapped the ropes off his wrists, muscles flexing and gleaming under the moonlight. He sat up without a hitch, bringing his big body to loom over the tiny incubus. He growled as he brought his warm palm to the side of Emerson's neck, while nosing the other side. Whispering warmly in his ear, 

"Come on baby, don't whine. You can't even take cock properly and now you're complaining? Let me teach you something you'll never, ever, forget.."

Hugo's deep baritone voice sent chills down Emerson's spine, making his insides warm and fuzzy. It made his cock painfully hard as the hand on his neck squeezed lightly, almost like a warning.

Hugo withdrew from Emerson and moved the both of them to the edge of the bed. 

"Turn over and show me your butt."

Emerson just sat on the bed, frozen. Faint memories of his parents giving him warnings about big, bad Alphas started to float through his mind. Those memories were screaming at him to run away but his body remained planted on the alpha's lap, eyes glazing as he stared, unfocused at the chiseled face of the alpha in front of him. Instead, he started to imagine what it was like to have this alpha on top of him, holding him down, fucking him senseless. 

Seeing that Emerson had made no intentions on moving, Hugo grabbed him by his tiny waist, and turning him over. Efficiently placing the incubus, bum up, on his lap. With the nature of incubus, it was convenient for Hugo. The clothing they had was little to none, a small bra like top and undies that barely covered anything. Looking at his pale, round globes, Hugo's large and calloused hands touched them with a feather like touch, kneaded them, spread them apart, then squished them together. He liked playing with them thinking how well this ass could take his cock. The sensual touches made Emerson feel very hot, his dick was trapped in between Hugo's thighs, with his ass being played like that, he could not help but moan.

With a final touch, Hugo pulled his g-string clothing, letting it snap back against his pearly white skin. 

"A-ah!"

Emerson's back arched from that tiny amount of stimulation, while he held himself on his elbows. 

"Count to twenty."

As soon as Hugo said that, he brought down his hand, heavily spanking Emerson. 

"A-ah! It hurts!" 

Emerson said, like what a kid would say. He did not know he needed to follow orders.

"I said, count to twenty. You'll be living with me from now on, so you have to listen to master's orders alright?" 

With that being said, Hugo brought down another, harder than the previous one, to make sure Emerson would follow his instructions.

"O-one!"

"That's right, Emmy."

The assurance that Hugo was giving Emerson along with his pet name made the little incubus keen. No one had been like that with him, not even his parents.

Another slap,

"T-two!"

And another,

"Three!"

"Who do you belong to?"

And another, 

"Four! Y-yours master!"

"Are you going to learn to take cock properly?"

_slap_

"Five! Y-yes master! Only yours, only your big, fat cock."

By the time they reached the last, Emerson's butt was red, on both cheeks, marked with large hand prints of Hugo's. The beating was stimulus for Emerson. The combination of pain and pleasure made him high, mouth hung open as he drooled, eyes almost rolled back as he mind could only think about how much he wanted to cum. He could feel Hugo's body heat around him, his hand each time it smacked his cheeks, the electrical feeling whenever their skin met. But all his mind concentrated on was his cock that was trapped in between Hugo's thighs, it was holding him so tight that he was unable to come. 

With one last slap, they were done.

"T-twenty..!"

"Good job, baby boy." 

Hugo's warm praise wracked through his body, Emerson felt so good. 

Hugo leaned over, reaching for his nightstand and pulled out a soothing cream from his drawer. 

The cool gel that was being applied on Emerson's cheeks was comforting, it stung at first, but it made Emerson feel better. So much better. But it did not help the fact that he wanted to come. He sobbed as he really wanted release, all the sensations he was feeling made his head dizzy with over-stimulation. 

"What's wrong, Emmy?"

Hugo asked with a gentle voice, as his hand stroked Emerson's bare back, comforting him in that position that the were in. 

"I want to cum, master, so so badly. Please let me come."

Emerson replied has he sobbed, head turning back to look at Hugo in the eyes. His beautiful wrecked face was so pleasing to Hugo, to know that he was the one who did that. 

Complying with his request, Hugo brought Emerson back up in his lap and sat him side ways, in such a way that Emerson was sitting directly on top of his cock. The gel at Emerson's butt made it hard to sit in Hugo's lap, especially with Hugo's hard cock, the skin contact was very much stimulating for Emerson. After that scene they just had, Emerson was left with very little energy, and he could only lean against Hugo's body while his arms wrapped around his tiny body. 

Hugo pulled away Emerson's g-string to reveal his hard cocklet. It was so tiny that it fit snugly in Hugo's large hands. The first contact with Emerson's dick made him moan loudly, tilting his head up towards Hugo. He smiled when he saw the hungry look on Hugo's face. Then, Hugo's hand began moving. Calloused skin rubbed against his cock along with heat from the large hand wrapped around him, it didn't take Emerson any longer to come with a shout. He came so hard that he blacked out for a few seconds. Coming down from his high, Hugo's hand was still rubbing on his sensitive cock, overwhelming him with all that stimulation. He whined as he looked up at Hugo, wearily, he put his tiny hands on his chest, 

"I-i'm done alpha, please stop, i-i can't anymore.."

With that, Hugo stopped. But Hugo wasn't going to stop there, he still had to find release for his own cock too. So with that, he maneuvered Emerson to the centre of his bed, stomach faced flat down on the bed with his ass up. He spread Emerson's thighs as Emerson looked back at him, asking, 

"W-what are you doing?"

Hugo gave no reply. He pulled away the g-string and took it off Emerson completely, throwing it to one end of the room. With Emerson's come on his hands and the gel on his butt, Hugo grabbed Emerson's tail, holding it above so that he could see his hole clearly. Emerson reacted with a jerk, as his tail was an extremely sensitive part of his body for him. Hugo then slid his middle finger into Emerson's presented hole. It was awfully tight, almost like a virgin hole, sucking his finger in. Hugo watched his finger being sucked in, as if in a trance. His hole was exceptionally wet, with additional slick that Emerson's body produced, it was easy to add another finger in. The squelching sounds just from fingering Emerson was extraordinary. He thrust his fingers deeper each time, and slick continued to drip out of the hole. 

Hugo finger-fucked Emerson as he played with the base of his tail. He watched in excitement as Emerson was writhing in pleasure beneath him. Mouth hung open and moans constantly flooded out, as his hands that were curled under his body clenched at the sheets. Even with all that stimulus, Emerson still managed to push his body back on Hugo's fingers, seeking for them to go deeper. Laughing inwardly at Emerson's eagerness, Hugo responded by curling his fingers, then with the pad of his fingers, gently messaging Emerson's walls. He twisted his fingers, pressing them against the walls, all around, rubbing, then dragging his fingers out, popping out of his hole with a loud squelch. With his thumb, he rubbed Emerson's rim without pressing in. It made Emerson whine, shaking his bum left and right, trying to get that pressure he wanted. 

With a laughter, Hugo smacked Emerson's wiggling butt, "Stop moving bitch."

That sent a shiver through Emerson's body. After being called so endearingly earlier on, and with the sudden switch, it turned him on even more. 

Hugo then proceeded to scissor his hole, widening it, as if such preparations could prepare Emerson for _his_ cock. But Hugo was having his own kind of fun anyway. He swirled his fingers around Emerson's prostate, then glided over it, then gently pressing down on it. All while he was stroking Emerson's tail. It left Emerson drowning in pleasure. He tried thinking of how he ended up in such a position, at the mercy of an alpha's hands, and how another's fingers could feel so much different from when he played with himself. He tried reasoning, but- He could only feel the alpha's big fingers in him, circling around his prostate, just like how the sensations had his thoughts circling around his head. 

"A-ah...please, p-please alpha...give me your c-cock...i'll be your good..b-bitch!"

Hugo liked his prey to beg. Letting go of Emerson's tail, he placed his arm over Emerson's tilted head. Hugo leaned forward, and whispered in Emerson's ear with a ghost of a smile on his face,

"Good boy, you know how to beg. Time for master's cock now."

Hugo leaned back, with his lust filled eyes, he made eye contact with his little Emmy. He grabbed Emerson by the hip, and with his other hand that was coated with slick, he rubbed it all over his cock. Positioning himself, he thrust forward. No, he wasn't going slow. 

"AH!" 

The first thrust burned, but he took it all, obediently. Emerson felt it all, the alpha's blunt head piercing through his flesh, thick girth expanding his hole bigger than anything he had taken up his ass. His cock was so large that he could feel it rubbing against his prostate. He clenched his hole because of his reflexes, making it even harder for Hugo to move. But Hugo didn't care. He watched as Emerson's hole swallowed up his cock whole, allowing him to bottom out almost on his first thrust. 

Hugo slowly pulled out of the tight, wet hole, its suction almost never letting him out. With his two hands on Emerson's hip, he pushed forward, plunging deeper into his wet hole. The heat wrapped around his cock made him groan with pleasure. Hugo stopped holding back and started to gain a rhythm, thrusting in and out. Hearing Emerson's moans made him motivated. 

"That's it, oh you feel so tight baby."

His praise made Emerson's eyes roll back, moaning loudy with the constant pleasure from being filled with cock and his prostate continuously being abused. Pleasure flooded his veins as he tried to gain a sense of balance, where he was at. But all he felt was on cloud nine. Cock pounding his ass, a master who was feeding him so well, oh, he was looking forward to his days with this alpha. The thick and long cock that was pushing in and out was all he felt and could think of, he wanted to be good. Yes, he'll be good and take it all. 

Noticing the mind-fucked state Emerson was in, Hugo snapped. He picked up his pace, leaning forward to gain momentum, fucking his cock deeper and deeper into the incubus' hole. His hands at Emmy's waist gripped tightly, so tight that marks was forming. His wolf-alpha instincts kicked in, growling as he rocked the both of them with his fast pace. He bent down to lick at Emerson's nape, tasting the delicious sweat of his prey, making him think of how good his blood will taste. That thought set him off, claws begun to extend as they pierced Emerson's skin, blood trickling down his sides as Hugo pounds his ass with his cock. Canines scrapping over his neck and down to his shoulders. 

Emmy was too high on pleasure to feel the pain, but he knew he was bleeding. And he didn't care. He trusted this alpha, he somehow knew that this alpha wasn't going to kill him. Instead, his instincts found comfort within this alpha. He felt at home with this alpha's cock up his ass. He moans began to rise in pitch, louder, shorter, as he came to his climax. But he didn't ejaculate. He was too spent, but his orgasm sent sensations he never felt before through his veins. 

"Oh..baby...just had a dry orgasm huh?" 

Hugo said between each thrust. He just kept fucking Emmy through his orgasm, overwhelming him until his face was streaked with tears. His knot started to form, growing bigger and wider at the base, almost catching at Emmy's rim. Hugo absolutely loved the sounds that they were making. The squelching of Emerson's ass while he was being fucked with Hugo's fat cock, the bed squeaking under the rocking of their movements, and lastly, his little Emerson's breathy moans. He knew Emerson was spent and tired but he continued, not caring for any of that. When Hugo's knot caught on Emerson's rim, Emerson almost let out a sigh of relief, thinking that he could finally relax. But Hugo did not still. He kept moving, trying to move out of the knot they had in between each other. Emerson frantically thought there was no way Hugo would do _that._

"P-please..n-no! Not that! Please alpha! Master! Please!"

Hugo replied with a dark laughter, "It'll be alright boy, don't worry, you won't tear."

Hugo constantly tried to pull out, trying over and over again until his knot popped out. And Emerson screamed, then he blacked out. Hugo noticed his prey had fainted but he knew his little Emmy was fine, just in shock. He then continued plunging both his cock and knot into Emerson's loose hole, continuing to fuck. Rocking them until the whole bed frame shook, chasing his climax. The sounds of their fucking filled the room, the slapping of skin against skin, the squelching from his Emerson's wet hole was very alluring. With one last thrust, he stilled, jaws clenched down on the flesh connecting Emerson's neck and shoulders. Blood seeping through them, delicious incubus blood made Hugo growl, knowing that he had marked this one as his. His cock poured out his seed into the caverns of Emerson's hole, painting his walls white with cum, almost non-stop high pressure of ejaculate flooded Emerson's insides. After letting his big load out and cumming for the next few minutes, he laid down carefully, putting the both of them, connected, on their sides. He lapped at Emerson's neck, watching as the skin healed. As they were both supernatural creatures, their regeneration rates were faster than a normal human. 

Hearing the steady rhythm of Emerson's breaths comforted Hugo, knowing that he was sound asleep. He decided not to pull out, locking his seed deep within Emerson, knowing fully that he would definitely feel it in him the next day. Holding Emerson's body close to him, he draped his arm over the incubus lithe figure, making sure his cock was as deep as he could get, then falling asleep to the taste of his incubus on his tongue.


End file.
